deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Revitalizer
__toc__ From the Yggdra Union Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Yggdra Union Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Escutcheon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Escutcheon (Talk) 03:06, April 30, 2012 The Future Thank you for your kind suggestion, Revitalizer. You're right. We have been short on editors and contributors. For the moment, I am the one with the most contributions and edits in this wikia, but even I have a limit on how much info I can share. I have been to the other wikias that are devoted to a specific Dept. Heaven game and I am confident that this wikia is the most developed among them. In fact, I am quite saddened about the current state of the other wikias. I also wanted to develop them but unfortunately, I lack the time and resources. As for your concern regarding the scattered set-up between the wikias of the Dept. Heaven series, I have already considered that a long time ago. My initial solution was linking and communication between the wikias. But seeing that the other wikias are currently substandard, I delayed that plan until another brave soul would come and develop the other wikias, like I did here. As you may have known, this wikia was abandoned as well, a long time ago..... When I first came here, this wikia was in the same state as the other Dept. Heaven wikias. It was underdeveloped, abandoned and in shambles. It was hard and for a while, I was the only one who painstakingly contributed and edited this wikia to the one you are seeing today. And eventually, I opted to adopt this wikia in order to have an active administrator here (as there were no active admins when I first came here). Anyway, I'll post your suggestion in our community forums here. Hopefully, some of our active members will respond and share what they think of your suggestion. As for me, I am still currently unsure about the strength and integrity of the Dept. Heaven Wiki as it is still currently underdeveloped like the other Dept. Heaven Series wikias. Don't get me wrong though, I'm quite interested in your suggestion but my confidence over the said wiki is yet to be established. Perhaps we can talk more about this in the forums. Thanks again for the suggestion, Revitalizer! :) Escutcheon 16:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- From the Knights in the Nightmare Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Knights in the Nightmare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Revitalize page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Response to merging and administration Hello, I would be more than happy to become the admin for the KitN section of the merged wiki. I am currently playing the game and recording as much content as possible. I am not sure what "merging" would entail, feel free to let me know. Urðarbrunnr 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Second response to the merging This sounds lovely, and I would be happy to work alongside other people. As long as there is no power struggle, I will continue to contribute to the wiki. I would also like to be part of deciding the overall layout, and organization of the pages, and how they are grouped. You have my consent for the merge. Let me know if you require assistance: GPRoRo@gmail.com Urðarbrunnr 23:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) In regards to the merging... I was just wondering when this was going to happen? Or if you have been contacted? Urðarbrunnr 18:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- From the Riviera Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Riviera the Promised Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rugikara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rugikara (Talk) 04:51, April 30, 2012 I believe that your idea is generally a good idea, however, as the styles of the Dept. Heaven series are quite different in gameplay and have little similarities, particularly the gameplay, Riviera is in the form of a RPG, whereas Yggdra and KitN are strategy and tactical games. Therefore I believe it may be hard to relate all the games to each. (Please bear in mind that I have not played the other games in depth before!) ---- From the Dept. Heaven Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yygdra Union page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Riviera Wiki I should say before I say anything else , that I am a little confused regarding as to what you are saying. What I should say is that I think what should be done is either keep the wikis separate, but provide links towards the corresponding wikis or merge it, and but create 'subwikis' within. Yggdra Union Wiki It seems that the representative of Riviera, The Promised Land Wiki is already here...... All that left now is for someone to represent the Knights in the Knightmare Wiki. Escutcheon 17:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then, Revitalizer. My associate from my wiki just replied. :It seems he has no problem about the idea of merging. Yggdra Union Wiki might merge with this wiki after all. :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 14:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Credit to providing character images... They all say "added by Escutcheon" or "added by Revitalizer"... when they were infact provided by me. To be fair that was a lot of work, and I feel that credit is due, where it should be. Urðarbrunnr 12:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Hahahahah, so you saw my interactions with Rugikara then. XD Anyway, have you checked your e-mail yet? I may have left you some messages there. :) Anyway, thanks for integrating my talk page. :D --Escutcheon 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Page Hi Rev! How's it been? :D Nice job seeing the tab error on the Yggdra page. ;) Anyway, I hope you are doing well. I've been busy these past few months, but I still frequent the wiki whenever I can. --Escutcheon (talk) 12:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've been doing well, thanks for asking. :D :I'm glad you are doing well too. I guess we are all preoccupied with our commitments IRL. :) :By the way, have you got any news on Urðarbrunnr? He hasn't been on the wiki for a while, hasn't he? I hope he is doing well. --Escutcheon (talk) 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Staff I see..... Oh well, I'm sure Urðarbrunnr will be back again after he has dealt with his IRL stuff. Until then, "que sera sera" or so they say..... ;) By the way, I played Knights in the Nightmare on my PSP and finished all three routes (Maria, Mellia and Yggdra) a long time ago. It's a shame I am unable to contribute to the knowledge base of the said game. My resources are rather...limited lately especially with regards to deep info about the game. And while we're at it, I still haven't played Gungnir yet. Curse my busy schedule.... (>_<) Anyway, it's nice to see Laharl95 again. He's been quite a help to the Yggdra Union Wiki back then. I'm sure he'll be a good asset for the wiki. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 19:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm, tempting...I might just add that to my to do list if ever my curiosity will get the better of me. Urðarbrunnr does seem rather busy. Oh well, we'll see... ::By the way, were you able play Yggdra Union and Riviera since the last time we spoke? It would be really nice to hear your insights regarding those games. As for me being the better Dept. Heaven Fan, well...I don't know about that. XD ::I'm just glad I never have to do this all on my own with regards to the wiki. As for Laharl95, yeah, I guess so. :D --Escutcheon (talk) 17:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Say Rev, I just went to Laharl95's profile recently. It says 0 edits and his profile pic is gone. Did he deactivate his wiki account or something? --Escutcheon (talk) 18:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Update: Apparently, his account is disabled globally by Wikia. I wonder what happened...... --Escutcheon (talk) 18:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Promote Feature Well, there is a pic which I think might be fit enough to represent the wiki. The image on the right was taken from an official artwork and was edited by feral_phoenix. You can also see the original and unedited artwork on my profile page here. My only concern about that image is that it only represents Yggdra Union and Riviera. I've been trying to find official artwork that has representatives from all Dept. Heaven games. The image above is the only thing I could find so far which can be categorized as an "official" artwork. Another proposal I can think of is to edit the image above and add a representative from Knights in the Nightmare and Gungnir, respectively. I've also seen a few fan arts like this one made by Q-Game of deviantart: Alternatively, we can use Pamela's image since she has apparently become the series' mascot. --Escutcheon (talk) 17:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :For the fan art, I was thinking of coordinating and asking permission from the artists that made them if we are to use their work for our wiki. The image you submitted looks good too. :I think it would be better though, if we use an image where there is at least one representative from the Dept. Heaven games. But if we can't find or use any, I'm leaning a bit towards the pic with Yggdra and Ein (A biased decision, I know XD ) as my first choice and Pamela's image as my second choice (since she appeared in all Dept. Heaven games except Riviera). :By the way Rev, were you able to unlock Pamela as a playable character when you played Knights in the Nightmare? --Escutcheon (talk) 16:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The pic you submitted is awesome! :D ::I like it! :D ::As for the fan artists, I think I could go about and try to contact some. It would be nice to have a good artist on our team. ::As for Pamela, you could go and try the PSP version of Knights since you only need a YU save file in order unlock her in that version, unlike the DS where you need to have a YU cartridge inserted. Plus in the PSP version, Yggdra is also a playable character there. ::I'm telling you Rev, Pamela is an awesome character to play. Her cutesy appearance hides a big can of whoopass against any enemies you encounter, both in YU and in Knights. --Escutcheon (talk) 09:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm....How about one where the character images are excluded and just the four logos of the Dept. Heaven Series are seen as part of the image? I'm a little bit unsure of the slicing of the current image..... --Escutcheon (talk) 13:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. It'd be a shame to cut out the characters so soon. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 16:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::It looks great, Rev. :D :::::Thanks for all your hard work. You really are one of the best people I know when it comes to wiki affairs. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 21:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, all the wiki's growth and development wouldn't be possible without you, Rev. ;) ::::::I hope we could finally have the Riviera Wiki merge with us. :D --Escutcheon (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Echoes of the Past Say Rev, did you know that Gigaclon, the founder of the Knights in Nightmare Wiki, still log in and check here every now and then? I was thinking of inviting him to join us, since he never really abandoned the Knights Wiki back before the merger. --Escutcheon (talk) 16:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I see. That's impressive then. :) :I already posted a message on his talk page. I'll see if he responds. He has been, after all, active on the other wikis he is in and the Dept. Heaven wiki is still listed in his profile page as one of his favorite wikis. --Escutcheon (talk) 09:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) A Contributor By the way, Rev. During my monitoring of the wiki these past few weeks, I noticed there is a wikia contributor who has been actively editing quite a noteworthy amount of pages from the KITN. I don't know if it was you not logged in or a contributor who doesn't have an account yet here in wikia... Escutcheon (talk) 21:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's nice to see a new active editor here. :D :Too bad that person doesn't have a wiki account yet. I would be very glad to greet that person for all his/her hard work. ;D --Escutcheon (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Asgard Say Rev, it seems Rugi is open to come together and join us. :D Escutcheon (talk) 14:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've began importing character pages and file pages. I'll try to import all the image files from the Riviera Wiki. ;D --Escutcheon (talk) 02:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello Rev! It seems we're both online today. Mind if we chat using a messenger? --Escutcheon (talk) 17:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It seems things are going well with the Riviera merger, I see... :D :::Sorry if I was out of commission yesterday, Rev. Internet connection problems. >_< --Escutcheon (talk) 00:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall Threads Wow. That must've been quite cumbersome. I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble. Escutcheon (talk) 13:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Contributors Wow, I'm really impressed with both Rolf96 and Crystalmaiden27. :D I'm gonna go ahead and give them rollback rights in order to widen their tools in wiki editing. ;) Escutcheon (talk) 23:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask something? May I change the knights page names into their full name, because I'm afraid their names can be changed with other characters from another games. Thanks... :3 Rolf96 (talk) Making Boss Template I need help! Can you tell me how to make a template? Please help me.. Thanks! Rolf96 (talk) Admin About your request for Administrator... I'd like to become one, but please help me if I don't know about something. I still need your help for making tables and templates. But, I accept it :3 Rolf96 (talk) 01:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) About the Roster Infobox Hey, Rev. I've already put the roster infobox in all the order's pages. But, we're having problems with 1st and 12th Order. Could you please fix it? Rolf96 (talk) 12:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New Pages Rev, I found someone (anonymous user) making new pages, but the pages is unrelated to the Dept. Heaven series. The user also made a template... However, I'll delete those pages as a form of vandalism. What do you think about that? Thanks! :) Rolf96 (talk) 02:07, December 15, 2013 (UTC) About Knights Hi Rev! I have an idea about the Knights pages. There are knights that appear in Maria's story (red mode), another knights that appear in Mellia's story (blue mode), and another ones that appear in both story modes (Maria and Mellia's). We can differ the knight that appear in those modes- maybe using different colored templates and maybe if you have another idea you can make them (I can't do the coding). Thanks! :) Rolf96 (talk) 03:48, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I've done editing them. I think the gold color Maria's path is not looking good. It's pretty hard to see, because this wiki's font is white. But the purple one looks good! Rolf96 (talk) 03:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, this color is good. Thanks!Rolf96 (talk) 02:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Rev, I want to ask you about something... Could you tell me what's affiliate wiki and can I post pic and another stuff that's unrelated from the Dept. Heaven series or fanarts of Dept Heaven series? I want to ask your opinion. Thanks! Rolf96 (talk) 06:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) How Are Things? Hi Rev! It's been a while. I'm sorry if I haven't been as active as I should. I was worried the wiki was in trouble because one of our contributors contacted me on my page asking me to come back. --Escutcheon (talk) 04:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki I have an idea to make affiliate with Hexyz Force and Baroque wiki. What do you think about it? Rolf96 (talk) 11:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you change the Race category to Races? Please and thank you. -JayEA Affiliation Request Hello. I am the founder of a Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and I would like to request an affiliation with your wiki. I hope for a favorable response. Thank you for your time. Spotlight Request Hello. I'll be happy to add Dept. Heaven Wiki to the approved spotlight list. Is this the artwork you wished to use? -- Wendy (talk) 01:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I have abandoned this wiki... I'm really sorry about that.. But I'm back now~ :3 Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 10:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Rev, can you tell me about spotlight. I'd like you to tell me more about it. ;) Rolf96 (talk) 09:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, that's very good. Another question, what's the requirements to highlight a wiki?:D Rolf96 (talk) 10:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't seen this wiki as the Spotlighted yet. I wonder why does it takes too long?Rolf96 (talk) 10:44, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I've seen that, but it's quite strange that we use a fanart as the artwork.Rolf96 (talk) 11:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I somewhat dislike the promotional pic :p Is there any possible way to change it? Rolf96 (talk) 01:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Gungnir Template I saw the new template of Gungnir. And I have some request of it. Could you add another space for weapons. The characters usually can wield more than one type of weapon. Thanks :) Rolf96 (talk) 12:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Crystalia lol, that's the first time XD Yeah, I know. You have abandoned this wiki for Baten Kaitos wiki XD hahahaha~ Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 08:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah. She's our best contributor XD anyway good luck on Baten Kaitos wiki~ Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 08:49, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Location Template (Gungnir) Hi Rev! I have a request... Can you make a new location template for Gungnir? We can't use the same template with the kitn's template. We need aces list, and there's no description about the location. So, we need to add Aces and remove Description. Thanks! Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 15:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll wait~ Tell me when it's ready, OK? Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 09:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC)